The ever untangling mysteries of Katrina Holmes
by Lady Evangeline Deathstrike
Summary: A series of One shots and Chapter parts. Features My OC Katrina Holmes Sherlock Holmes's Sister. as an X-man and her life living with them.
1. Facts about Miss Katrina Holmes

Facts About Katrina Holmes

Full Name: Katrina Esmeralda Holmes

Birth Date: 15th September 1485

Place of birth: Alicante, Spain

Species: Vampiric Mutant

Height: 5'10

Weight: Unknown

Hair Colour: Brown

Eye Colour: Blue

Colour skin: Porcelain

Bio: Katrina was born in Alicante, Spain. She was born to an English nobleman and an unnamed Spanish noblewoman. She has three older brothers and one younger sister (There are 5 of them in total and the reason why they had so many children was because it was the done thing in their time.) She was raised in their family home and lived in comfort until their mother died. Katrina and her younger sister keep one of their mother's necklaces as a reminder of her. She then started to become abused by her depressed and angry father. She has multiple scars on her back from the whip her father struck her with. When she was 14 she was soon to be engaged with a young man named Santiago Rivera. However her eldest brother, Mycroft Holmes, claimed he thought that the marriage between Katrina and Santiago was a horrible idea because Santiago's grandfather was executed for treason against the Emperor. Her father could not be persuaded into doing otherwise and Mycroft and Katrina's second eldest brother, Sherlock, hired a carriage to take her to Paris, France with her Sister Maria. While living in Paris, Katrina's third oldest brother Nicholas came to her bearing news that their father was dead and he was there to take her back to Alicante. She grew suspicious claiming that neither Mycroft nor Sherlock had said that their father was dead in their letters. Nicholas then knocked Katrina unconscious and handed her over to a vampire where he held her as a slave. Katrina then gained her mutant abilities soon after a year with the vampire who she only knew by the name of "John". "John" soon realised this as a threat since she could control all four elements and had minor time control at the time. He tested her and she passed all four tests, which he had carefully planned. One night, a band of soldiers sent by Mycroft came to find Katrina after Nicholas confessed once neither brothers received any letters from their sister but had received plenty from Maria. "John" panicked and bit Katrina and then fled for his life but failed in doing so because a mob caught him and burned him alive. Mycroft and Sherlock accompanied by Maria found Katrina lying in a pool of her own blood. They rushed her immediately to a newly founded hospital where no doctor could help her. When she awoke, everyone in the room was shocked as she had red eyes as a result from the vampire that had transformed her. Mycroft, Sherlock, Maria and Katrina herself realised she would not be safe from the people, as they would try to burn her as a witch. They ran her off on a boat to England and they went as family. They found a flat at 221b Baker Street (Where Sherlock's books are based and where he lives on his own with Katrina and Dr. John Watson a few centuries later.) Katrina then changes everyone including their landlady Mrs. Hudson (Who's husband is still alive.)

She changes Nicholas after forgiving him for his betrayal two years after she changes everyone. Nicholas lives on his own for three decades after being fed up of being on his own he gets a flat mate whom he then kills two months later. This strikes anger between Maria and Nicholas as she befriended his flat mate. Mycroft, Sherlock and Katrina back up Maria as they all think it is wrong to kill a human unless you have reason to. Nicholas gets annoyed and moves to Germany where he starts a family and has three children but refuses for any of his siblings to see them or send them gifts or even write to them. Sherlock successfully starts his consulting detective business with Katrina and Dr John Watson (Their record keeper). Maria instantly falls in love with John and the two start dating then later marrying. Maria bites John and they get married then later move out.

Mycroft (Who is still living with Katrina and Sherlock.) starts getting into politics then slowly becomes head of British intelligence. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle comes to hear of Sherlock and Katrina's success and wants to write about them and they give consent. Doyle however does not want to write about Katrina and says that he wishes to place Dr. John Watson as Sherlock's assistant instead of Katrina. Sherlock denies this for his sister's sake but Katrina intervenes and asks if she can still be in the books but just as a different character. Doyle then creates the character Irene Adler as Katrina Holmes. Katrina as a result is very pleased. John ends up having a highly successful business as a doctor.

Maria has two Children whom Mycroft, Katrina and Sherlock visit daily and both end up calling Sherlock "Sherly". All three siblings end up having nicknames Katrina as "Kat" and Mycroft as "croft". Nicholas returns to England after his wife dies and abandons his children in Germany. This sparks outrage between the siblings again and Nicholas claims that they are all grown up, when the eldest is 15 years old. He then leaves again and lives in China where he starts causing chaos. Katrina and Mycroft then leave for Germany to find they're nieces and nephews. They are however unsuccessful and return empty handed.

All three siblings fight in WW1 and WW11. Katrina then leaves England in 1978 to leave for America. John then becomes Sherlock's partner. Katrina keeps in touch with all three of her siblings with the exception of Nicholas whom she never writes to. Katrina then goes off to New York to explore and finds a small runaway named Jacob. She meets Jacob everyday and gives him food, water and clothing. Anti-mutant campaigns start and Jacob is immediately frightened of Katrina once she meets him again. He says that some men threatened him because they say that Katrina is a monster and that she'll kill him. The men then start trying to attack Katrina calling her the devil because her eyes flashed red at them. Then one of them starts hitting Katrina with a baseball bat. Katrina (in self defence) accidentally lets her vampire out and kills every single one of them.

Jacob as a result runs away in terror and Katrina is then chased by mob to where Professor Charles Xavier is waiting for her. He explains that he is trying to help her and she accepts he then takes her to the mansion. She meets Jean, Scott, Hank and Iceman the new members of the newly formed team called the X-men. Gradually, the x-men increase in numbers and the school becomes a safe haven to every mutant in need. Katrina becomes an English and Spanish teacher there and helps everyone who needs it. She remains with the X-men and tells them "As long as the X-men exist, I'll be right here and if they don't I'll still be here teaching or returning to my detective ways."

Powers: Katrina has astonishing abilities that include Time control, Time travel, Teleportation, Super strength, Super speed, Flight, Control of all four elements, Bullet proof skin, a healing factor and what is considered Super human intelligence. Katrina never uses her mutant powers, which is control of the elements and time control since she is technically a vampire. However, everyone thinks that Katrina is just a mutant and nothing more until Jubilee walks in on her drinking a cup of blood. Katrina has shown that she seems to remember everything in her life including her childhood. The professor asks Hank to do a few tests on Katrina, which shows that she is an early creation of human mutation. Jean seemed to believe (for a short time) that Katrina had minor telekinesis but was proved wrong when Katrina explained that the only reason why she can "levitate" a wine bottle is because the wine inside is a liquid and she can control liquids.

Personality: She is generally very happy and helpful. She does however become somewhat depressed if someone mentions her brother Nicholas's name. She can also become quite angry if Nicholas is shown doing any illegal activity on CCTV. She isn't easily frightened and is quite stubborn if forced to do anything she doesn't want to. She is a hopeful character and can act child like at times. She sometimes pulls pranks with the younger ones and takes part in a lot of water fights and snowball fights. Unfortunately, Storm or Scott sometimes scolds her for this child like quality of hers. But her excuse is always valid " You should see my brother. He once went on a little kiddie ride, he was too big to get on and whacked his head when the little bridge came up." She is very funny.

Hobbies: Playing the violin, guitar and saxophone. Going shopping, pulling pranks, eating, sleeping, drinking soda and dancing.

Vampirism: Katrina doesn't need much blood to sustain her for a long time. She can have one pint of blood and it can sustain her for 2 months maximum. Normal vampires however need 3 pints of blood to sustain themselves for 2 months. However, if Katrina has been under mild mind control she will need about 5 pints of blood to sustain her because of the side affects given from the recent mind control. Katrina prefers to use Vampiric powers; it is not known why she just prefers using them.

Love Interests: She has never really shown any interest in either gender except from Gambit.

Fears: Katrina hasn't got many fears except from being tied up, being helpless and being too scared to do something.

Favourite Bands: Paramore, Good Charlotte, Linkin Park, Fall out boy, Kill Hannah, AC/DC, The black eyed peas, Kings of Leon, Deaf Havana and Guns 'n' roses.

Languages spoken: Spanish, French, English and German are the main languages Katrina can speak but she speaks a little bit of Portuguese as well as Italian.

Class: 8

If you want to use Katrina, just message me first I also need some fan art for Katrina, Mycroft (BBC Sherlock.), Sherlock (Also BBC Sherlock.). Perhaps as like a family picture.


	2. Long Time Ago

It was a long time ago now. He doesn't know how it happened, it just did.

She did it every few weeks. Her anger would claim her and carry her off into a place where no one except her existed and she would only see red as she started throwing her bone cracking punches and deadly aimed kicks. Remy would just take it and not care. Why? He loved her. He loved his beautiful southern belle.

He thought she was perfect even as she was slowly killing him with her punches and kicks. She was stunning when provoked too bad that would probably be the end of him.

He would stay in the med bay while Rogue pretended she wasn't the one who gave him the broken arm or the black eye. She would dare to act as if she cared. Oh yes, she dared.

Then one night, she almost killed him. But, he was lucky. He got away with a few broken ribs, a broken left arm and a dislocated jaw. The mansion was fully aware of Rogue abusing Remy. And the professor was scanning the world for her.

But the reason why Remy wasn't as badly injured as he could have been was because his saviour saved him from almost certain death. And Rogue had flown off with her. Her, just so happened to be the newest X-man…Katrina. Katrina was much more prettier than Rogue and both Rogue and Katrina knew it as well.

As a result Rogue was jealous of Katrina. Katrina was stunning. Paler skin than the moon, eyes bluer than the sky and brown hair flying through the air. She always had her hair down only in emergencies did she wear it up.

By now, Rogue was probably just around the northern area of Pennsylvania. So not far from New York.

That was unless she was still in New York. That day Scott was screaming orders and the professor working his hardest in Cerebro. Logan was prepping the jet in case they need to travel far. Finally, The professor got a lock on not Rogue but Katrina. Remy was in the med bay still being cared for by Beast also known (and preferred as) Dr Hank McCoy.

Katrina turned out to be in the school grounds still. Just off in the woods surrounding the secluded mansion. They sent Logan, Scott, Jean and Storm to search. When they came back however it was shocking. Yes, they had Katrina. But they also had an inhibitor bracelet.

Her bullet proof skin and her healing factor were failing miserably in the attempt to keep her alive.

She was returned to the beloved mansion and when the five walked through the door everyone in the mansion seemed to be watching. Masks of horror swept onto their faces and the professor had a look of shock, disgust and horror plastered onto his aged face.

Katrina was all bloody, sweaty and looked awful. Her ribs had been smashed, her legs just dangled and the one thing that everyone was looking at was the iron spike that had entered through her stomach and had came out just inches away from her spine.

Jubilee was crying her friend was dying because her other friend stabbed her through her stomach.

Bobby moved to comfort his friend and so did Kitty. They swiftly left for the med bay. Where she was immediately taken to the operating table. The whole operation took 32 hours to do. And everyone was pacing about anxiously wondering whether they're friend would survive or not.

The others were tracking Rogue down as if she were a suicide bomber. Scott and Logan were the ones to tell Remy what happened. Remy was crying. That was the first time Remy cried in 9 years. They eventually moved Katrina to sleep near Remy for comfort for them both.

When she awoke the entire mansion seemed to sigh in relief. They finally managed to remove the damned inhibitor bracelet. Her abilities were up to they're original standard of efficiency. Everything was alright except Rogue could not be found.

But then they did find her.

They read about it in the newspaper. The FBI were looking into a case about a young mutant with a white stripe in her hair who had committed suicide off of Brooklyn bridge.

"Katrina…Cherie you save dis' ol' cajun's life. T'ank you."

"No problems, Cajun. No problems at all."

"How 'bout when dis Rogue t'ing is all sorted out. How 'bout Remy take you to de best restaurant in all of America huh?"

"That would be lovely Cajun. But you know what would really make my day…what would actually make my year to be exact."

"Non."

"Course you do…It's written on my lips."

"Aaaahhh…I know…an' dis Cajun can cure dat…"


	3. Understanding Miss Katrina Holmes

**The Journey To Understanding Miss Katrina Holmes**

"Gambit, Sugah, don't ya find it strange that Katrina never everah talks to us 'bout her past?" spoke the southern belle from across the room. "Non. Remy never talks 'bout his past but everyone knows dat Remy comes from Naw Orleans." Replied the brown haired Cajun.

"Yes, but ah'm just sayin' that Katrina has never said nothing about her birthplace, her age nor her family. I just think it's strange she nevah mentioned nothin' about that. Everyone else has. Ah'm from the Mississippi and Ah'm 19 years old an' I was with mystique for a while as a guardian. You are from New Orleans an' 24 years old an' raised by thieves. Ya know basic information." The Cajun glanced at her

"Maybe, we should find some more 'bout Kat, non? She be away at de moment but Remy know how ta pick locks an' enter bedrooms without leavin' a trace."

"Now, now, now what are we plannin' Cajun. I thought you weren't a thief anymore."

They both turned around to see the resident feral nearby. " Gambit ain't stealin' nothin'. Ya know that Katrina nevah talks about her past, we just wanna find out more." The Canadian nodded.

" I do think that she is a little too secretive about her past as well but I don't think that breaking into her room is the answer you two." Wolverine growled.

"Now, you and Remy both know dat Kat will never spill nothin' 'bout her past. Remy jus t'inks that we should "Tour" round her room an' she will never know." Remy replied.

"Hmm…sounds like a plan, Gumbo. Maybe we should find something about her."

**Later that day**

"Hurry up gumbo I wanna get outta here and into her bedroom now." Growled wolverine. "She be usin' a special lock on her door just give me 5 more secs and…I'm done." Replied an annoyed Cajun.

That was the first time in years that a lock gave him trouble. Which is very surprising considering he is known as the prince of thieves.

"What are you three doing?" asked a childish voice then followed by a very regal voice

"Yes, what are you doing?"

"Nothin' to worry 'bout Stormy just dat we're breaking into a top secret military base."

"But, Kat will be really annoyed if you go ahead and break into her hidey hole." Replied Jubilee shortly followed by the sound of strawberry bubblegum snapping. Gambit sighed.

"We gonna be caught if everybody keep talkin' so loud." Logan pushed open the door. All five eyes went wide as they saw a four-poster French boutique style bed. Everything seemed French. "Cherie has style." Spoke an amazed Gambit. "Alotta style." Replied Rogue picking up a cushion from a very wide chair.

"I want to see the dressing table!" cried Jubilee glancing at a very expensive looking dressing table complete with three mirrors. "Wow, that is a very impressive looking mirror." Replied a very intelligent sounding voice. "Hi Hank." Spoke a gruff voice.

"Hello Logan, may I ask why we are in Miss Katrina's bedroom?" questioned Hank looking around the bedroom in wonder. "Jus' taking a lil look." Replied Gambit who was lying on the bed gazing up through the lily white veiled top.

"Jubilation, be careful! I am very sure Katrina would not be pleased if we broke her mirror and who knows how much it would cost in repairs!" exclaimed Storm who looked over to what Jubes was doing.

"I know this sounds really weird but it looks like there's another place through this mirror." Everyone looked at Jubilee as if she was mad. She had her nose pressed right against the mirror.

Then suddenly and shockingly, Jubilee went through the mirror! Several cries of people screaming Jubilee were heard. Gambit was the first to try and pull Jubes out before he himself fell into the depths of the portal.

" Don't just stand there! We have to go in!" yelled Logan as soon as he screamed that. They all did.

**Alicante, Spain 1495. Katrina is 10 years old.**

"Ouch…is everyone alright."

"Urgh…My arse feels like it's on fire."

"Wait…are dese concrete floors? No wonder Remy butt feels bad."

"Sshh. Someone's coming. And I think they're crying."

"Actually, there are two people coming Jubes."

"Ok then. Smart arse."

A low moan could be heard. The wooden door was pulled open to reveal a bloody girl being carried by an older boy no older than about 18.

"No way…" Jubilee muttered.

"There you go sister, I'll get the wine and bandages. You stay here Katrina okay?" questioned the boy.

"Okay 'Croft… Can you get Sherly to come? I don't want Papa to find me again." Sniffled Katrina. "Don't worry. Sherly's coming he heard us remember? We walked past his door. He knows the drill." Replied "'Croft". "'Croft" Left and shut the door but not long after he shut it another boy comes in with jet black hair and silvery blue eyes.

"You alright sister? Did he use the whip again?" asks the little boy just slightly older than Katrina probably no older than 16. Storm gasps. "Si, hermano, que hizo usa de la fusta." He walks over to her and hugs her gently; She is still lying on her bed covered in blood. He is getting blood on his white shirt but he doesn't seem to be caring.

"Quieres que cante para ti hermana?" he asks not moving but simply looking down on her bloody face. "Si, por favor." She moves her arms to hug him but stops as she winces in pain. "Here let me help you." He carefully moves her arms up to hug him round his chest she opens her mouth to say "Gracias, hermano."

" So, _Papa_ hit you with a whip this time? Did he use the nine tailed one or the three steel toed one?" he put extra disgust on the word Papa.

She simply replied, " Steel toed. Brother, was I born to die?" Wolverine gulped. None should ever have to ask that question, let alone a child so young. Gambit looked frightened and Storm was shocked at very thought of the question.

"Did _he_ say that?" she nodded. "No, you were born to live. When I get out of here, I will take you with me. You will live in a nicer room than this. You will have a proper bedroom, god, you can have the best room a woman can hope for. I promise. You will have a tutor to actually teach you instead of Mycroft and me teaching you things. You will have a better education than the goddamn Prince of Wales."

"You promise? Me a girl of ten be taught how to read, write, draw and calculate all on my own? Have an education like a man's? Have a nicer bedroom than this wooden shack just outside of our family villa? Stay out of the whips way? You know I used to have a tutor before mother died. Now, why do I always get whipped? I have never done anything! I may look like mother but do I deserved to be whipped? Do I really or is it that father hates me because I bear resemblance towards our mother? I have all these questions and they never get answered because Father does not care! He would let me have the plague before he answered any! I have asked him why I deserve all of these punishments but it always the same answer "Because you do." I think Father is on the edge of insanity if he thinks that I deserve it because I do!" He starts rocking her.

" It's not fair." He starts singing

"A Atocha va una niña, carabí.  
A Atocha va una niña, carabí.  
Hija de un capitán,  
carabí urí, carabí urá.  
Hija de un capitán,  
carabí urí, carabí urá.

¡Qué hermoso pelo tiene! carabí.  
¡Qué hermoso pelo tiene! carabí.  
¿Quién se lo peinará?  
Carabí urí, carabí urá.  
¿Quién se lo peinará  
carabí urí, carabí urá.

Se lo peina su tía, carabí.  
Se lo peina su tía, carabí.  
Con mucha suavidad,  
carabí urí, carabí urá.  
Con mucha suavidad  
carabí urí, carabí urá.

Con peinecito de oro, carabí.  
Con peinecito de oro, carabí  
y horquillas de cristal,  
carabí urí, carabí urá.  
Y horquillas de cristal  
carabí urí, carabí urá.

La niña está enfermita, carabí.  
La niña está enfermita, carabí.  
Quizá se curará,  
carabí urí, carabí urá.  
Quizá se curará,  
carabí urí, carabí urá.

La niña ya se ha muerto, carabí.  
La niña ya se ha muerto, carabí.  
La llevan a enterrar,  
carabí urí, carabí urá.  
La llevan a enterrar,  
carabí urí, carabí urá.

La caja era de oro, carabí.  
La caja era de oro, carabí.  
La tapa de cristal,  
carabí urí, carabí urá.  
La tapa de cristal,  
carabí urí, carabí urá.

Encima de la tapa, carabí.  
Encima de la tapa, carabí.  
Dos pajaritos van,  
carabí urí, carabí urá.  
Dos pajaritos van,  
carabí urí, carabí urá.

Cantando el pío, pío, carabí.  
Cantando el pío, pío, carabí.  
Cantando el pío, pá.  
carabí urí, carabí urá.  
Cantando el pío, pá,  
carabí urí, carabí urá."

" Can you sing the chorus for born to die with me, Brother?"

"Si. English or Spanish?"

"English please."

"Okay."

"Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane  
Choose your last words  
This is the last time  
Cause you and I, we were born to die" They both sang, it brought tears to Jubilee's eyes and Ororo's heart melted. They had voices of angels even though Katrina was coughing up blood slightly.

Two knocks were heard. "Come in.," both replied. "I've come with bandages, wine and special stuff." Gambit's mouth went over to Wolverine's ear and repeated "Special stuff?"

Logan's face turned away from Remy's and then the sudden thought dawned upon him "Dat can't be…Cherie would never take…" the door creaked open to reveal Mycroft holding a bottle of wine and two brown bags one possibly containing the "Special Stuff".

"Date la vuelta y deshacer los cordones en la parte trasera, así que tengo una mejor oportunidad para la desinfección de las heridas" Katrina nodded and Sherlock lifted up her hair while she tugged the little white blood-stained bow holding the back of her chemise together.

Her back was shown with bloody gashes so vile all six turned around to avoid seeing them. A sharp intake of breath echoed around the room. Once ten minutes was up her entire back was thickly covered in bandages and her laces where laced back up again. " Would you like some?" Mycroft offered a bag.

"Si, hermano." She stuck her hand in the bag and retrieved a strawberry. Both Gambit and Logan sighed in relief.

"Did you two think it was drugs at the beginning? I thought so…" Jubilee whispered. "T'ank dieu it wasn't though." Gambit whispered back. "Sleep sister. I'm going to teach you how to read a map and build a fire tomorrow then Sherlock is going to teach you how to divide after his violin lesson."

"Gracias, hermanos por todo." The two brothers nodded, hugged their sister tightly and then left.

"My friends…I believe we are in the past. More specifically Katrina's past."

"Wait Sherly is Sherlock and Katrina's last name is Holmes but Katrina isn't married so…Sherlock Holmes is Katrina's brother as well as Mycroft Holmes. I thought those two people were fictional."

"So did I, but it could be just coincidence, so don't get your hopes up."

" Her father used a steel toed whip on a ten year old girls back? That is barbaric."

"I think that was acceptable in this time."

"That is sick, Logan."

"I know."

**Alicante, Spain 1485 19****th**** of September. Katrina is 4 days old.**

"So, where are we now?"

"I'm guessing that we are in Katrina's family villa, Jubilation."

"Alright, she mentioned this place when Sherlock was rocking her, didn't she?"

"Superb memory, Logan."

"Look at dat…"

Everyone turned to look at a very tall woman in a satin red dress holding a bundle of…Katrina?

"Oh. My. God. Katrina is sooo CUTE!"

"I agree, Jubilee."

"Non. She be belle and adorable."

" I think everyone looks cute when they're born. Including Nightcrawler."

" Yes, but she's not fuzzy or blue, Logan."

" Wait, Ah think someone's coming…ah think it might be Sherlock."

" No…he didn't smell like…pasta?"

The door is pulled open to reveal a little boy who unlike Katrina was obviously a mutant. His jet-black hair had red at the tips and was quite spiky. His red eyes scanned the room in search of his mother. "You still holding baby _it._" He said in disgust. "Nicholas, this is your sister Adia. Not Baby It. And don't be rude young man."

" I still think the name Katrina is better for Adia personally." Replied Mycroft standing in the doorway holding a book. " Yes, Mycroft but I think my name is better than all of yours…I like the name Lilith." Replied Nicholas with a big grin on his face. "Yes Nicholas that is a very pretty name…what does it mean?" suddenly Nicholas's grin disappeared. "It means evil."

A tutting sound came from behind Mycroft " I think Katrina is better…It means Pure. Which she is because she's really beautiful and innocent." Spoke a little voice revealing himself to be Sherlock. " And your Father prefers Adia it means "Gods Gift." And is a very pretty sounding name."

Sherlock shakes his head " It's actually better if the name's meaning is relevant to the person. Katrina is and Adia isn't. What if Adia doesn't believe in god? I think she herself personally should be called Katrina. You can shorten it to Kat."

Mycroft nodded and Nicholas replied saying, " She is **not** a gift of any kind. She deserves the name Lilith it means Evil which she is." Sherlock turned around and said " Nicholas, No one gives a damn what you think! I'm just going to call her Katrina; I like the way it sounds in any language." Nicholas looked stupid while His mother looked aghast.

"Finally, someone told him to shut up. Said it straight to him."

" Yes, Jubilee but I'm afraid little Sherlock shouldn't have used the word Damn he's probably going to have to say sorry or beg for forgiveness."

" Yep, not such ah good idea in a god fearing household."

"Excuse me young man, apologise to your brother now!" his mother shouted. Unfortunately this had a bad effect on Katrina and she started crying.

" Ah'd be cryin' if ah had to listen tah that all day."

"Sshh…calm down Katrina, I didn't mean to shout…" calmed her mother

" Mother…you said Katrina…" Mycroft spoke.

"Hmm…maybe the name Katrina does suit her. I will talk to your father about it. There you go Katrina, be good now." She placed her in the crib and left the room with Nicholas and Mycroft in tow.

Sherlock ran over to the crib and whispered, " I owe you one…I really did **not** want to say sorry to Nicholas or beg for forgiveness and I certainly wasn't in the mood to get whipped. I've never been whipped before but I've heard that it hurts a lot. I hope you never have to get whipped."

He kissed her on the forehead just before Nurse Matilda came in. " I see your admiring your little sister, Sherlock." She said softly. "Yes, Nurse Matilda. She's really pretty. Her names Katrina, it means pure."

She nodded then started to sing softly while Sherlock left. She moved over and bent over the crib "Yes, Sherlock, she **is** really pretty. A real half Spanish belle."

"So, Katrina is half Spanish and She has another brother named Nicholas who is younger than Sherlock and Sherlock is younger than Mycroft."

"Yep, you just summed it up storm."

"Glad dey didn't choose Adia, dat would be very annoying an' wouldn't sum her up righ'"

" Yeah meh too Gambit."

" Where are we off to next? I would like to see Sherlock in action, deducing and solving crimes that would be quite cool to see."

" As I said before Jubilee, it could just be coincidence that he is named Sherlock Holmes and the same goes for Mycroft. They probably died in their thirties. These times weren't very hygienic."

"Whatever, I still think that we might see Sherlock solving a crime. Do you think we'll see John Watson? This past tour isn't really going in any type of order. We saw Katrina when she was ten just 7 minutes ago and now we are probably seeing her as two days old or something."

"Okay then."

**Back in the Present**

" Ow! How did we get back here?" Yelled Jubilee rubbing her arse.

"No idea, Jubes." Replied Logan.

"Everyone alright?" asked Storm

"Yeah, ah think so."

"Remy be alrigh'"

"What where you all doing in my bedroom?" questioned a voice coming from the doorway. _Oh shit._ "Did you feel the need to go through a portal that could have potentially killed you all!" _Okay Katrina is pissed now…what do we do! _Katrina was tapping her foot on the floor impatiently. "All of you, get out now. Don't apologise. Just leave so I can clean up the mess you made." All six of them nodded and left Katrina to her own business.


End file.
